1. Field of Invention
The instant invention relates generally to lock cylinders and more specifically it relates to a tool to turn and a method for turning all Ford ignition sidebar type cylinders to the ON position, so the vehicle can be started or to remove the lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous lock cylinders have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used as Ford ignition locks. There is nothing on the market today that will turn the Ford ignition side bar type cylinders to the ON position, manufactured from mid-1984 and still in use.
Since there are no prior art units suitable for the particular purpose stated above, there is a need for the present invention as hereinafter described.